Laurestine
by Silence-Speaker
Summary: Thorin didn't care if Ori found it romantic, the guy was targeting him! He didn't even like flowers. Implied slash. (Police AU. Part of unrelated oneshots for the Patchwork series.)


Disclaimer.

Warnings: Stalking, unhealthy fixations/relationships, Crime.

_Thorin didn't care if Ori found it romantic, the guy was targeting him!_

_He didn't even like flowers._

###

Thorin scowled stomping into his office through the long corridor.

"Oh, dear. He looks in a foul mood." Ori near whispered to Bofur. Bofur nodded scuttling back into his office dragging Ori along so neither of them would incur Thorin's wrath.

Dwalin took one look at Thorin and scrubbed his face chasing after him with obvious reluctance. Thorin's office door slammed shut and everyone in the vicinity collectively winced.

"I don't envy you at all." Gloin said with a shake of his head to Dwalin.

Dwalin bit his tongue opening the door without bothering to knock and immediately closed it behind him before ducking out of the way of a thrown paper weight.

Dwalin eyed the paper weight warily, it was a solid metal contraption - ie: if it had hit him it would have hurt. Dwalin glared at Thorin before taking a seat in the chair opposite Thorin.

"What did he return this time?" Dwalin asked well used to the routine. Although, Dwalin eyed the paper weight again, it didn't usually warrant death via paper weight, Thorin usually chucked a pen or at the most a box of tissues.

For months now a particularly good thief, going by the moniker, 'Sting', had been stealing as usual but without fail anything 'Sting' stole nearly everything would be returned.

The first time it happened 'Sting' stole a pair of priceless statues from a private collectors collection, one mysteriously ended up in Thorin's mailbox along with some asparagus foliage. The other statue was found on top of the statue outside the police station three days later.

The second time 'Sting' looted a jewellery store and nearly all of the jewellery ended up on Thorin's dinner table, inside his secure home, with a single begonia.

The third time Thorin opened his fridge to find the missing uncut diamonds 'Sting' had stolen from a diamond cutting shop, along with a tiny sprig of almond from trees in Spain.

It was then that Ori, one of the younger and newer additions to Thorin's unit, suggested that maybe the flowers meant something. Thorin didn't like having to tell his unit about his weird stalker but he did have to explain how he managed to find some of the missing items.

So they focused on the flowers.

Asparagus foliage=fascination Begonia=beware, a fanciful nature, Almond=promise.

Thorin scowled all the more, especially when Ori sighed and said it was awfully romantic.

It wasn't romantic! He had a thieving stalker!

xxx

There were chuckles and laughs coming from Ori's office. And Dori was scowling at the door. Dwalin carefully asked Dori what was happening.

"What has happened is my brother, Nori, has decided to grace us with his unwanted presence. And Ori just accepted him back, like he hadn't disappeared six months ago and like he doesn't waltz in and out of our lives like nothing has happened!" Dori exclaimed (more like the words exploded out of him) loud enough that nearly everyone in the office heard.

The sudden silence from Ori's office said that the people in the office heard as well.

The door opened slowly and Ori and a man who resembled Ori but with a intricate star shaped hairdo, so Nori then, stepped out followed by a slightly sheepish looking Bofur and a short man with curly honey coloured hair both looking like they wanted nothing to do with the impending sibling spat.

The honey haired man in particular eyed the three warily.

"Gentlemen, why don't you go and enjoy a nice cup of tea and some biscuits, take a long break and have a chat." The short man suggested mildly. Dori deflated from his puffed up stance looking wearier than Dwalin had ever seen him before he nodded. The short man whispered something in Nori's ear and shoved him in the directed Dori had gone off. Bilbo caught Ori's arm before he could follow.

"Easy, your brother Nori has some grovelling to do and many apologies to make. They'll be back soon. Anyway, little Ori all grown up and a policeman to boot! Tell all." The short man demanded with a cheeky grin the grin widening as Ori blushed.

As far as distraction tactics went, Dwalin had to give him his due.

"I'm taller than you! I'm not little anymore, Bilbo." Ori said looking slightly peeved. Bilbo looked at him mournfully.

"Ori, I hate to tell you this, but _everyone_ is taller than me, it's really not a great feat." Bilbo said in a serious tone. Ori chuckled, lightly shoving Bilbo in the shoulder.

"I don't know, I think there might be a baby somewhere that's shorter than you, a baby ant..." Ori teased mock thoughtfully.

"Hush you." Bilbo scowled the cheery grin on his face ruining his scowl.

"What about Frodo? Your cousin? Last I saw he was shorter than you." Ori asked curiously.

"The lad it seems has left me. I was terribly sad to see him go." Bilbo pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "No, he's shooting up like a bean pole; he might make it to five foot seven, a travesty."

Ori laughed, all signs of worry for his brothers gone from his face.

"Enough amusement at my expense, you so-and-so. Please, introduce me to your esteemed colleagues."

"Oh!" Ori started looking around at his colleagues with an owlish blink. "Right, well, that's Dwalin, Balin, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bofur, Bifur, Fili, Kili and Thorin. You already know Dori. Everyone this is Bilbo Baggins, a friend of the family and a colleague of Nori's." Ori introduced everyone pointing to each in turn. Bilbo grinned and waved at them.

"Well, Ori, it was nice seeing you again but me and Nori have plans to see that art collectors new collection just up the road. See you soon." Bilbo waved goodbye and went off to find Nori.

xxx

Thorin was chasing a lead, involving 'Sting'.

They had been given a tip off; an old biddy had seen a shadow and phoned the police.

It seemed 'Sting' was attempting to steal paintings now, from the new collection that one Mr. Smaug had opened.

Thorin was pleased Smaug was being targeted (again), he was an utter arsehole, but well, stealing was against the law and he was a cop.

Thorin stealthily crept across the top of the building eyeing the shadow perched on the railing looking at the stars.

Thorin was close enough to strike when his foot landed on a small piece of gravel making an audible sound.

At once the masked and dark clothed spun round forgetting he was perched on a railing and tipped backwards with a small yelp. Thorin leapt forward catching the man's wrist in a tight grip.

The man clenched his teeth, his arm jerking from the weight of his body. Thorin could feel the railing digging into his chest and he pulled the man up keeping hold of his arm. The moment the man's feet touched the ground Thorin clapped his wrist in a shiny new pair of handcuffs.

The man huffed a small ironic chuckle but didn't say a word as he followed Thorin. Thorin didn't ask what the joke was.

"Thank you for the daring rescue." 'Sting' said mildly in a warm honey toned voice that Thorin swore he had heard before.

Thorin personally handed 'Sting' over to a fellow copper at the car. He got the tube home, Thorin was supposed to have been off work three hours ago, he was exhausted.

The next morning he awoke to find a flower on his dining table along with his phone which he didn't recall was missing. 'Sting' probably lifted it from him.

The thought made Thorin freeze; he had caught 'Sting' last night, so how had the flower got into his house?

His phone thrilled obnoxiously.

Thorin punched the wall, hard.

He should have taken 'Sting' into custody personally; 'Sting' was crafty and clever at escaping and evading capture. At least he now knew 'Sting' was short and had curly hair.

But he wished he'd taken the time to take off the mask and take him into custody personally.

Sweet pea=you have my thanks.

xxx

After that evening when Thorin had stopped 'Sting' from falling off the roof and 'Sting' had evaded capture 'Sting' now let himself get close enough to talk.

Thorin's and 'Sting's' _conversations_ were distinctly flirty, according to Dwalin.

Thorin punched him for that comment, already on edge from the flowers sent to him always with a stolen item.

Delphinium= levity, fun, big hearted, ardent attachment, joy.

Gladiolus= strength of character, honour, conviction.

Fennel= strength.

Elderflower= compassion.

Coriander= lust.

xxx

Thorin winced as shouting met his ears. Nori was visiting and he and Dori had got into another argument.

A mug thrust under his nose made him look up, or down. Bilbo handed him a mug of coffee. Bilbo had been a frequent visitor the last couple of weeks.

It wasn't strictly protocol, to let a non-worker for the precinct walk around freely but no one else could cool down one of Dori and Nori's arguments like the shorter man could. Plus, Thorin knew enough of Nori to know that trying to keep him from visiting his brothers at work would be futile.

Thorin nodded, grunting in thanks. He sipped at it surprised when it was made just how he liked it, two sugars and a small dash of milk.

Bilbo grimaced as the shouting got louder.

"They even argued when Nori wasn't there, over the phone or to an imaginary version it didn't matter, Nori was always complaining about Dori and going off into rants." Bilbo commented blowing on his own tea.

"Dori complains of Nori frequently, but he doesn't usually lose his composure like this." Thorin added rubbing the sides of his head.

He'd had a near constant headache for weeks now. He was thinking of naming it sting, rather apt in his opinion.

The next day Thorin received two flowers as well as his tie clip.

Dandelion= coquetry.

Thorn-apple= disguise.

###

Dandelion=coquetry

Eglantine rose=A wound to heal

Elderflower=compassion

Delphinium=levity, fun, big hearted, ardent attachment, joy

Fennel=strength

Forget me not=true love

Gladiolus=strength of character, honour, conviction

Grass=submission

Laurestine=a token

Mint=suspicion

Oxeye daisy=patience

Rue=regret, sorrow, repentance

Sweet pea=you have my thanks

Thorn-apple=disguise

Coriander=lust.


End file.
